


keep me in your glow

by uwereamazing



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pillow Fights, Post-Canon, Softness, Tenderness, also andreil being cat parents, andreil being rowdy boys, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwereamazing/pseuds/uwereamazing
Summary: for andreil week 2019:day 7 — “i could kill you right now”Andrew cleared his throat. Neil snorted, watching him school his features into a serious expression. “I could kill you right now.”Neil’s head fell back as he laughed, bright and carefree. He felt as light and dreamy as the sunlight that fell onto their messy, rumpled bedsheets. Grinning stupidly, he met Andrew’s amused gaze and said, “Try me, asshole.”





	keep me in your glow

Neil awoke slowly and unhurriedly to golden sunlight falling softly over their bedsheets. He blinked sleepily as he gently tugged the blanket around him, feeling pleasantly warm and muzzy from sleep. An easy smile found its way onto his face when he registered Andrew’s familiar warmth against his back — the way they were melded together, breathing in tandem. Andrew’s face was pressed to Neil’s shoulder; his arm had curled around Neil’s front, sliding under his shirt. Neil could feel gentle fingers spread on his abdomen, steady and reassuring. He let out a little sigh, chest filling with a soft, contented sort of happiness.

Neil loved it, loved waking up with Andrew like this. Every night, after settling in bed, they fell asleep in a variety of positions, making use of their plush king-sized mattress. And every morning, without fail, they awoke and found themselves somehow intertwined, inevitably connected through some unintentional point of contact. The thought made Neil warm all over; even in sleep, they were continually seeking each other out, grounding themselves through touch.

Andrew shifted behind him, tugging Neil impossibly closer to him. Gently, Neil’s smile grew and he let himself be pulled into Andrew’s orbit. He shivered slightly as Andrew sighed against the nape of his neck.

“‘Drew?” Neil tried in a quiet murmur, gently testing if he was awake. 

“Shhh,” was the sleepy reply he received. Andrew’s head languidly moved to rest against Neil’s shoulder blade. In the same moment, his fingers swept softly over Neil’s stomach to his chest. “Too early.” 

This wasn’t true at all; they didn’t have training this morning, so Neil had allowed them to sleep in. A brief glance at the clock told Neil it was currently 10:07 am. 

“Sure,” he muttered anyway, overwhelmingly fond underneath his exasperation. His eyes drifted shut and he let himself bask in the welcoming sunlight and the comforting, familiar warmth of Andrew’s skin. 

Unfortunately, by now the cats, who had been blessedly quiet, had noticed that their parents were awake. King took this opportunity to uncurl herself from her position at the end of the bed. Neil listened to her jump off and pad over to the door. Then with a tiny  _mrow,_ Sir nudged Andrew curiously before leaping from the pillow and following King. 

“Neil...” Andrew grumbled.

His lips quirked and he teasingly responded, “Andrew.”

“Get up and feed them,” Andrew muttered against his shoulder. Neil pulled away from Andrew, then faced him so he could feel the full force of his (pretend) indignation. 

“I fed them yesterday morning!” Neil said, propping his cheek on his hand, watching Andrew’s peaceful face. 

He kept his eyes closed, expression delicately impassive, yet the slight upturn of his lips told Neil that he was secretly amused. He murmured, “So?”

“ _So,_ ” Neil dragged out the word playfully, biting back a smile as he studied Andrew. “It’s your turn today.”

“I would have agreed with you, Josten, if not for the way you rudely woke me up,” Andrew’s eyes opened and narrowed them at Neil. In the morning light, they were a honeyed gold, nearly the same as his wild, sleep-dishevelled curls. Neil was suddenly weak with the need to reach out and touch him.

“Did not,” He delicately ran his fingers through Andrew’s floppy hair. Then, grinning, he rested his hand on Andrew’s neck with a gentle pat. “You were already awake.” 

“You sure about that?” 

Neil tilted his head and smiled insolently— a silent dare. He felt suddenly awake, thrumming with a strange giddiness. Andrew narrowed his eyes even further at him. 

Then in an instant — so quickly that it even surprised Neil, who had been half-expecting it — Andrew performed a swift, efficient movement and had Neil pinned, spread beneath him. Delighted laughter fell from Neil’s lips, and his hands easily settled on Andrew’s thighs. He watched as a smile pulled at Andrew’s own lips, sweet and unreserved.

“Better luck next time, hmm?” Andrew said, raising a brow at him. 

Grinning, Neil threw him off and wriggled free, though it was decidedly less skilful or smooth than Andrew’s attempt. Nevertheless, it worked and Neil victoriously snatched up a pillow and hit Andrew with it. 

Andrew stopped in his tracks, shooting him an affronted look. Neil’s smile was dazzling and innocent. Then Andrew started into motion, tackling Neil once more, pushing him against their sheets. His hands found Neil’s wrists and he gently held them together. 

Andrew cleared his throat. Neil snorted, watching him school his features into a serious expression. “I could kill you right now.”

Neil’s head fell back as he laughed, bright and carefree. He felt as light and dreamy as the sunlight that fell onto their messy, rumpled bedsheets. Grinning stupidly, he met Andrew’s amused gaze and said, “Try me, asshole.”

With far too much ease, Andrew flipped him over and straddled his back. Neil’s surprised laughter was half-muffled against the sheets.

“Admit defeat,” Andrew said imperiously, poking Neil’s back. “I won. Admit it.” 

With a movement that lacked any real effort, Neil tried to get free. He sighed and flopped his arms down, resting his head atop them, but he was smiling when he muttered, “Fine.” 

“Yes?” 

“You win.” 

“That’s what I thought, Josten,” Andrew rolled off Neil, falling back into the now-crumpled sheets. He radiated smug satisfaction.

“You’re the worst,” Neil sighed dramatically as flopped down beside him.

Andrew hummed. “And  you say the sweetest things.” 

Neil snorted, then after a minute, turned to gaze up at Andrew’s face. His eyes lovingly traced over Andrew’s features, feeling so happy that he ached with it. 

After enduring a few moments of this, Andrew finally sent Neil an amused look. “Our children can’t feed themselves, you know.”

Neil grinned easily and pointedly shifted closer to him. In response, Andrew rolled onto his shoulder to face him, like a flower greeting the sunlight. Quietly pleased, Neil gently rested his forehead against Andrew’s chest.

With a sigh, Andrew brought up a hand to softly card through Neil’s rumpled hair. After a few quiet, blissful moments, he murmured, “Time is of the essence, Josten.”

“Ugh,  _fine,_ ” Neil muttered against Andrew’s skin. He pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Andrew’s neck then pulled away, a delighted, silly grin finding its way onto his face when Andrew failed to suppress a shiver.

“Don’t move, okay? I’ll be back soon,” Neil reached to cup Andrew’s elegant jaw, expression impossibly softening when Andrew brought up a hand to loosely circle around his wrist. 

“I will be eagerly awaiting your return,” Andrew said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Neil grinned, dropping his hand. A faint smirk tugged at Andrew’s lips. 

Shaking his head, Neil pulled away and set off towards the door,gently opening it so Sir and King could make their way out. Yet before he followed them, Neil let himself glance back for a moment, eyes finding Andrew. 

He hadn’t moved, still tangled in their sheets looking like a golden dream. Andrew’s gaze had followed Neil, warm and shameless and fond. That strange, aching happiness came back to Neil in a sudden rush. Andrew closely watched the flurry of emotion that swept through Neil, his expression lazily turning amused. With a rueful smile, Neil slipped through the doorway, leaving their cozy bedroom. 

He was still smiling when he returned and tumbled into their soft, pillowy bed, slipping back into Andrew’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy everyone thanks 4 stopping by and reading! leave a kudos/comment if you liked it 😌
> 
> uhhhh yeah thats all! oh and the title is from golden hour by kacey musgraves! its an andreil song now i dont make the rules 
> 
> find me on tumblr @rikohateclub!


End file.
